


my eyes see right through (that's all they do)

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, apparently when i'm angry with canon i just write violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hold her tight, if you have her; hold her tight, I thought, that's my advice to all the living. Breathe her in, put your nose in her hair, breathe her in deeply. Say her name. It will always be her name. Not even death can steal it. Same alive as dead, always."</em>
</p>
<p>-Fransisco Goldman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many have killed in Lexa's name. But not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my eyes see right through (that's all they do)

clarke goes back to arkadia. a new heda has been chosen and she feel the pull of duty to warn her people about the storm ontari is going to unleash. she doesn’t even care if they shoot her at the gates- she’s so _tired_.

she’s taken to pike, of course. they pat her down for weapons, but they’re not particularly good at it. bellamy won’t look her in the eyes.

“the old commander is dead.” she says. her voice doesn’t waver. “the new one wants blood.”

pike steps close. he’s talking but clarke isn’t really listening. her hands, clean now, still feel tacky from lexa’s blood. she supposes he thinks her silence means she’s intimidated.

“do you have anything to say for yourself, traitor?” pike’s voice finally cuts through the haze in clarke’s head. “before I have you executed?”

clarke’s stare is flat and glazed over- she’s staring through him at the steel wall behind him. she’s stood side by side with death for so long that she knows that a bullet to the head is the most merciful end for someone on the ground. so quick, like sleeping.

“that lexa did a number on you, didn’t she?” pike’s tone has changed, softening in that practiced way that all former teachers have. he seemed to be getting through to clarke because her eyes finally focused on his face. “grounders- you _know_ now they can’t be trusted. it doesn’t have to be this way clarke, you can help us-”

he stops, suddenly. he tries to clear his throat but blood bubbles into his mouth instead. there’s a knife, flowering from his neck. it happens so quietly and so quickly. his guards are standing outside the room to stop any of clarke’s allies in arkadia from getting in- they don’t hear their chancellor choking on his own blood less than ten feet away.

he falls to his knees, staring up at clarke like he can’t believe- the world is getting fuzzy at the edges, and he can see shadows creep into the crevices of clarke griffin’s face. _a skull. death._

clarke crouches down, looking him in the eye with those same empty eyes.

“wh-y. ..?” pike’s voice came out strangled and wet. blood ran over his lips in a waterfall down his chin, dripping onto the floor. he can feel the warmth of his own lifeblood flowing down his chest and pooling at his knees.

clarke’s answer is quiet.

“you said her name.”


End file.
